Enemies Love
by Fify HZT Lover
Summary: All couple is here.. Their love is secret.. Yaoi.
1. Prolog

**Annyeong..**

**Author baru jd mohon di semangatin bukan diselamatin**

**Tajuk : ENEMIES LOVE**

**Lenght : chaptered**

**Cast : all member exo, YAOI**

*** Typo bertebaran.. Cast milik parents and SM ENT tentunya..**

**Rated : tergantung pada readers**

Prolog

PERTANDINGAN BAND TAHUN 20XX SM HIGH SCHOOL

Syarat :

* 1kumpulan mesti lebih dari 5 orang

* Setiap kelas mesti menghantar wakil

*Terbuka untuk semua pelajar

* Pemilihan lagu adalah dari kumpulan berikut

- SHINee

- Bangtan Boys

- Infinite

- Girls day

- SISTAR

- SNSD

* Pemenang akan mewakili sekolah ke peringkat seterusnya serta diangkat menjadi band resmi sekolah.

.

.

.

"Dijodohkan? Dengan siapa?"

"Anak lelaki Tuan Wu , sayang."

.

.

.

"CHANYEOL, AMBIL EMBER BUAT NADAH MATA KYUNGSOO HYUNG ! Hahaha Dasar burung hantu jadian ! "

"AKU BENCI KAU KKAMJONG! DASAR CONYELIN !"

"Apa itu?"

"COWOK NYEBELINN!"

**TBC**

**Review ya.. Ku tunggu nde...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Tajuk : ENEMIES LOVE**

**Lenght : chaptered**

**Cast : all member exo, YAOI**

*** Typo bertebaran.. Cast milik parents and SM ENT tentunya..**

**Rated : tergantung pada readers**

**- Atas permintaan beberapa readers, Gs ditukar menjadi Yaoi.. Harap maklum. **

**.**

.

.

.

Pengenalan.

SM HIGH SCHOOL. Sekolah yang menempatkan ratusan pelajar elit dan pintar. Walaupun begitu , masih ada pelajar dari kelas bawahan yang mendapat biasiswa dan mereka adalah golongan yang bener-bener pintar.

Sekolah yang dimiliki oleh Kim Young Woon atau Kangin. Memiliki seorang anak lelaki yang juga pelajar yang boleh meiliki kebolehan yang luar biasa dalam bidang tarian(dance). Kangin seorang yang sangat menyayangi anak lelakinya yang bernama Kim Jong In atau Kai.

di sekolah itu juga, memiliki dua grup siswa yang sangat berkuasa kerana mereka terdiri daripada golongan yang berada, yah mungkin ada yang kurang berada sih. Grup pertama,

HANSAMU yang bermaksud Tampan(jepun). Memiliki seorang 'ketua' dengan tampang sok cool gitu, Suho yang wajahnya suci kayak malaikat, Kai si dancer , Chanyeol yang gemar tersenyum, Chen yang suara bisa ngalahin petir saking kuatnya dan Sehun yam memiliki wajah yang datar bangat (nggak punya ekpresi ). "

Grup kedua terdiri dari namja yang manisss baannggeettt. Ketuanya Kyungsoo a.k.a D.o, Tao yang manjaaa bannggeettt, Lay yang (apa ya) bisa dibilang keibuan la, Baekhyun yang gak bisa diam, Xiumin yang tenang dan Luhan yang suka amat ama rusa. Ini grup uke loh. Namun, gak mudah sih mau nawan hati mereka, kerana D.o adalah seorang yang sangat prosesif berkaitan sahabatnya yang grupnya ROKU-RI.

Namun sayang sekali, dua grup ini bermusuhan namun ada cinta yang terselit dibalik semua itu..

.

.

.

Di kantin..

"Hyung, tadi aku ada ngelihat di papan kenyataan ada poster pertandingan. Terus ak ambil helaiannya di pejabat. Ni lihat." namja berkulit tan duduk dikerusi kantin lalu meletakkan surat diatas meja. Kedudukan mereka kayak gini, disebelah namja tan-kai ada Chanyol, terus Chen dn dihadapan mereka ada Suho dan Sehun. Mereka membaca kertas yang diberikan Kai ;

_PERTANDINGAN BAND TAHUN 20XX SM HIGH SCHOOL_

_Syarat :_

_* 1kumpulan mesti lebih dari 5 orang_

_* Setiap kelas mesti menghantar wakil_

_*Terbuka untuk semua pelajar_

_* Pemilihan lagu adalah dari kumpulan berikut_

_- SHINee_

_- Bangtan Boys_

_- Infinite_

_- Girls day_

_- SISTAR_

_- SNSD_

_* Pemenang akan mewakili sekolah ke peringkat seterusnya serta diangkat menjadi band resmi sekolah._

Reaksi mereka :

Chen : WAHH, INI BENAR BENAR BAGUS BUAT KITA. KALAU KITA MASUK PASTI MENANG.. ASIKK BA...

Pletakk

Chen : Yak .appo

Chanyeol : Kacian deh lo.

Chen : Kenpa sih suho hyung? Kok aku dijitak ?

Suho : Berisik tau . Nggak usah pake acara jerit bisa kan ?! Ngomong aja bisa kan?

Chen : Maaf.

Suho : Kai mau ikut pertandingan ini?

Kai angguk dengan penuh semangat

Sehun : (-_-)

Suho : Tapi harus nanya ama Kris dulu.

Kai : Kris hyung dimana?( muter-muter cari Kris)

Chanyeol : Kris pulang ke China kerana ada urusan keluarga .

Suho : Urusan apa?

Sehun : Perjodohan

KaiSehunChanyeolChen : WHAT ?!

Pletakk

Chen : Appo hyung. (T_T)

Suho : Berisik. (Author: elo juga teriak kan?)

Kai : Jodoh ama siapa?

Sehun : Nggak tau.

Mata kai mula memandang seluruh kantin. Senyuman mula terpancar dari wajahnya apabila terlihat dua namja yang sangat dikenalinya. "Hyung, ayo ikut aku." Kai menarik Chanyeol , Chanyeol hanya pasrah.

Another side...

Di koridor..

" D.o yah~ Kenapa sih? Marah terus , lagi PMS ya?" Kata-kata nya berjaya mendapat jitakan mulus dari namja bernama D.o .

"Baekhyun, aku itu namja . Ngerti dong. Please deh." D.o mempoutkan bibirnya. " Terus, kenpa kamu marah?" Baekhyun dengan muka sok polos nanya. "Zitao nggak hadir. Ngak pernah sepanjang aku sekolah disini , Tao nggak ke sekolah. Dia anak yang pintar tau." D.o mula naik darah. "Telpon aja ." saran Baekhyun.

D.o mula menelefon Tao. Dia menunggu dengan sabar.

D.o : YAK HUANG ZI TAO!

Tao : Hyung, jangan teriak. Hiks...hiks...

D.o : Maaf.. Maaf.. Hyung nggak sengaja. Aduh , cup..cup.. Uljima.

Tao : Hyung, aku nggak bakalan bisa bebas lagi. Huwaaa..

D.o : Tao kenapa? Cerita ama hyung aja ya.

_Flashback..._

_" Mama , kenapa Tao harus cuti ma.. 4 hari lagi. Nanti Tao kangen ama D.o hyung, ama Baekhyun hyung, ama Luhan gege, ama Lay gege ama Xiumin gege, mama. Lagian, ngapain juga kita pulang ke China." Tao nyeret koper nya sambil hentak-hentak kai (ralat) hentak-hentak kaki. Nggak rela._

_Mama Tao tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Tao. "Kita kesana kerana mau berjumpa dengan calon suami kamu. Papa dan Mama udah aturkan perjodohan kamu , Zitao."_

_"Dijodohkan? Dengan siapa?"_

_"Anak lelaki Tuan Wu , sayang."_

_Flasback end..._

Tao : Huwaa. Hyung, eothokke..? Apa aku kabur aja ya?

D.o : Jangan Tao. Terima aja , siapa tau ntar calon suamimu itu ganteng.

Tao : urmmm

D.o : Ya udah, hyumg letak dulu. Bye bye Zitao

Tao : Bye hyung.

Baekhyun memandang D.o dengan pandangan ada-apa-dengan-tao. " Tao, dijodohkan." Ujar D.o. " WHAT" Baekhyun melongo.

"Wow ,kuat bangat suara lo. Bikin gegar sekolah aja lo. Hahaha" terdengar satu suara yang cukup mereka kenal-kai- dan disebelahnya pula ada namja tersenyum lima jari. "hahahaha. Iya tuh, suara nya kayak petir menyambar yqng duargh duargh tuh.. Hahahaha. " suara Chanyeol yang mengutuk Baekhyun menyebabkan D.o naik angin.

" Yak apa-apaan sih. Sana pergi" usir D.o Kai pandang Chanyeol, Chanyeol pandang Kai kemudian

"Hahahahaha.. Kita diusir" Bareng Kai dan Chanyeol. " Kok aku yang gamteng mau diusir, hyung inikan sekolah aku, terserah dong aku mau dimana kan?" Kai berkata dengan nada yang angkuh sekali. " Heh,ganteng apa kalau kulit mu item kayak buntut kuali gosong." D.o mula menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kalau aku itu gosong , lo itu apa. Mata aja bulat kayak gini (O_O). Hahaha." Kai membalas ejekan D.o.

"Kau!" D.o udah (O~O)

"CHANYEOL, AMBIL EMBER BUAT NADAH MATA D.O HYUNG ! Hahaha Dasar burung hantu jadian ! "

"AKU BENCI KAU KKAMJONG! DASAR CONYELIN !"

"Apa itu?"

"COWOK NYEBELINN!"

"HEH, SIAPA YANG NYEBELIN?" Kai sudah mula mencekam kolar baju D.o. Baru saja ingin melayangkan tumbukan, tiba-tiba...

"KIM JONG IN, DO KYUNGSOO"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

**Review nde. Sekali lagi aku kasi tau kalau ini bukan GS tapi Yaoi. Aku ubah kerana ada beberapa reader yang pengen ff ini YAOI. Aku tunggu review nya **

**Oh ya, beri ide dong HANSAMU dan ROKU-RI mau nyanyi apa untuk pertandingan.**

**DADA~**


End file.
